A Melhor Época Da Minha Vida
by Saroscas 8P
Summary: Bella fora abandonada pelos seus pais quando bebé. Cresceu de instituição em instituição até que foi parar a casa que mais a fez feliz. Tornando-se assim " A melhor época da minha vida".
1. Chapter 1

"Eu apaixonei-me por ele tão rapidamente. Eu sabia que era proibido, que era errado. Mas o que eu sentia por ele era tão forte. "

Bella nunca teve pais, foi abandonada a nascença no hospital a mãe nem sequer a quis ver. Bella era fruto de uma violação. Não foi desejada, nem planeada.

Apaixonou-se por Edward Cullen, o filho da Dra. Esme. A coordenadora da instituição. A regra numero um era " É estritamente proibido qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso dentro da casa"e bem, as regras são feitas para serem quebradas.

Londres- Outubro de 2037

Cheguei a casa exausta, o dia foi horrível. A minha chefe estava de mau humor e decidiu que eu era culpada de tudo, até de estar a chover, enfim o caos.

Procurei a minha filha em todo o lado, a minha Renesmee, a melhor coisa da minha vida.

-Renesmee onde estas filha?

Subi as escadas em direcção ao quarto dela, bati a porta mas ninguém respondeu. Ao fundo ouvia-se um choro fraco, abafado numa almofada. Forcei a maçaneta e abri a porto.

No lindo quarto da minha filha, magnificamente decorado pela minha cunhada/amiga, estava a minha filha com a cabeça enfiada numa almofada.

Renesmee esta com 17 anos agora. É lindíssima, pele branca olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos aloirados_. . /fotos_ _ Um corpo lindíssimo, poderá com os genes que tem. Andei devagar até a cama dela e acariciei os longos cabelos dela.

-Né querida, o que se passa meu amor.

Renesmee afastou a cara da almofada e agarrou-se a mim, o meu coração partia por ver a minha filha naquele estado. Quem lhe teria feito mal?

-Ele não me ama mãe. Jacob, ele não me ama.

Jacob era o namorado da minha filha, apaixonado por ela desde pequenino, com 5 anos veio ter comigo e pediu-me a mão de Renesmee em casamento. Fiquei maravilhada com aquele miúdo, desde esse dia Renesmee e Jacob não se separavam, onde estava a Né estava o Jake, sempre sem excepção.

-claro que te ama querida, vê-se nos olhos dele quando tu entras na sala, na reacção do corpo dele quando tu estas por perto. Ele ama-te, e disso tu não podes duvidar.

- Então porque que ele não quer…

-Não quer o quê querida?

-Fazeramorcomigo.- sussurrou baixinho

- Né querida, eu não te posso responder a isso, só ele pode.

- Ele disse que queria preservar a minha pureza, que não precisa disso para saber que me ama.

-Querida isso é lindo da parte dele, alem disso, vocês têm muito tempo para isso depois.

Aos poucos Né foi parando de chorar.

-Mãe quem foi o grande amor da tua vida?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto – Edward - o único nome que alguma vez poderia ocupar esse lugar.

_Flasback (Totenham- Julho 2011)_

_Estava um magnifico dia de sol, mais que raros neste pais sombrio. Tinha chegado a instituição à duas semanas e não gostava lá estar. Na outra instituição de onde eu vivia tinha amigas, Angela. Tantas saudades da menina envergonhada que ela era. Na casa da oportunidade, ou casa como a Dra. Esme gostava que chamássemos não tinha ninguém. Tanya e Jessica eram as únicas raparigas da minha idade. Eram insuportáveis, pensavam que mandavam em toda a gente. "Uma de nos vai casar com o filho da Dra. Esme. E depois vamos ser donas disto". Elas eram irmãs gémeas, embora falsas. Jessica era morena, pequena e com o corpo delineado. Já Tanya era alta, loira e corpo de barbi. _

_Não percebia porque que elas diziam que casariam com o filho da Dra. Esme, até que um dia uma das meninas mais pequenas da casa, Renne contou-me que todos os Verões , Edward o filho da Doutora, vinha para a casa para passar o tempo. _

_Não dei grande importância ao acontecimento. Eu só queria fazer anos para poder abandonar esta vida de viver em instituições, ter a minha vida. _

_ O tempo foi passando e a 15 de Julho de 2011 foi anunciado que o filho da doutora viria passar os dias a casa. _

_Estava a ouvir as notícias desse dia, o presidente de News Internacional tinha-se demitido. Ate que ouvimos um carro chegar. Todas as meninas foram para a entrada para receber Edward. Jessica e Tanya ocupavam os lugares da frente, ainda mais arranjadas que o normal. Eu apenas deixei-me ficar. Não tinha assim tanto interesse em conhecer o filho da doutora._

_Depois de muitos gritos e comprimentos a doutora chamou-me para conhecer o filho dela. Edward era o rapaz mais bonito do mundo. Alto, branco, ruivo, olhos verdes cor de menta…eram tão diferentes do que eu alguma vez já tinha visto, o corpo milimetricamente trabalhado, como se cada musculo dele fosse medido ao milímetro. O Edward era lindíssimo._

_Fomos devidamente apresentados pela doutora, ele depositou um, singelo mas significativo, beijo na minha mão enquanto me olhava nos olhos. _

_O dia decorreu normalmente. A exceção da Jessica e da Tanya e monopolizaram o pobre Edward. Por momentos vi um pedido de ajuda no seu olhar._

_ O Edward iria ficar oito dias. Depois partiria para os Estados unidos para passar o resto das suas férias com o pai. A Doutora divorciara-se há pouco tempo, contou-me uma das meninas que aqui vivia também, Alice. _

_Nessa mesma noite, ao jantar, reunimos todos na cozinha como o habitual. Com excepção de Edward, que por mais incrível que parece escolheu sentar-se ao meu lado. Ainda hoje me lembro do olhar das "gémeas más". Por momentos pensei que elas iriam fulminar-me._

_O jantar foi óptimo, a companhia ainda melhor. Fiquei a saber um pouco da vida do Edward. Assim como os gostos, os sonhos e os desejos. _

_Nesse dia apaixonei-me completamente por ele. Fiquei a noite toda acordada a pensar nele. E quando finalmente consegui adormecer foi fadada com a sua presença nos meus sonhos._

_Os dias passaram rapidamente, eu e Edward estávamos sempre juntos. Conversávamos e brincávamos. E por uns dias eu fui realmente feliz. _

_Edward abriu-se comigo, contou-me o quanto ele sofria pela separação dos poais o por andar de um lado para o outro fazer viagens enormes para poder estar com eles. Que nas festividades não podia estar com os dois, e que a pate mais difícil era ter de escolher com quem queria ficar._

_Eu contei-lhe que nunca tive pais e que a minha realidade era viver em instituições. As festividades a mim não me diziam nada pois não tinha com quem as partilhar._

_Falamos de tudo, musica, comida, desporto, família, amigos. Edward descreveu-me ao pormenor todos os lugares que conhecia. Os países que visitou e as ferias que passou no estrangeiro. _

-Mãe, se vocês se sentiam assim um por o outro porque que nunca ficaram juntos, quer dizer. Entre mim e Jake há uma química enorme. Entre ti e o Edward não houve nem um beijo.

-Renesmee querida, eu tenho vergonha de te contar isto mas sim houve. Tu não vieste no bico de uma cegonha meu amor. Eu sei que foi o que te disse, mas pensei que já não acreditavas nisso.- Falei na brincadeira com a minha filha e vi a compreensão chegar ao seu rosto. Né nunca me perguntou pelo pai. Ela sabia que esse assunto me magoava, e conforme foi crescendo, deixou de pensar nisso eu acho.

-Edward é o nome do meu pai?

-Sim querida é o nome dele. Vou continuar a contar-te a história.

_Fazia cinco dias que Edward aqui estava. Ele iria embora sexta-feira de manha cedo. Quanto mais os dias passavam mais a dor me corroía. _

_Eu sentia-me cada vez mais apaixonada por ele. O meu coração palpitava de saudade sempre que tínhamos que nos despedir a noite. Mas nessa terça-feira, 19 de julho de 2011 tudo mudou. Edward deixou-me em frente a porta do dormitório como todas as noites desde que ele chegou aqui. E como em todas as noites não nos queríamos separar adiávamos a despedida o mais possível. Normalmente o meu dia acabava com Edward a acenar no fim do corredor, mas nessa noite antes de se ir embora Edward aproximou-se de mim, a sua mão envolveu o meu pescoço acariciou a minha nuca e depositou um singelo beijo no canto da minha boca. Esse simples, mas significativo, gesto fez o meu corpo aquecer e a adrenalina subir. _

_-Boa noite minha Bella dorme bem._

_-Boa noite Ed.- Foi tudo que consegui dizer. Tinha a plena noção que estava completamente vermelha. Entrei no meu quarto e suspirei. Lembro-me de naquela altura pensar que talvez não era a única a ter sentimentos. Talvez o Edward também gostasse de mim como eu dele. _

_Adormeci a pensar nele. E nessa noite eu dormi feliz. _

_No dia seguinte fomos passear a um jardim próximo da instituição. Até hoje não sei como Edward conseguiu convencer a mãe a deixar-nos sair sozinhos. O jardim era lindíssimo com uma fonte ao centro com uns peixinhos coloridos vindos dos países tropicais. Rodeado de bancos de jardim recentemente pintados de azul céu. Com pequenos canteiros entre os mesmos. Por trás, um acortina de arvores com grandes copas. _

_Passamos a tarde toda a conversar sentados lado a lado por baixo de uma árvore. Sorrimos e corremos de um lado para o outro. Até que Edward teve a brilhante ideia de me fazer cocegas, bem o resultado foi um tanto ao quanto inesperado. Desajeitada como sou tropecei nos meus próprios pés. E cai, trazendo-o junto comigo. Deitada de baixo de uma árvore com Edward sobre mim, provei pela primeira vez na vido o sabor de outa boca na minha, e logo a boca de Edward. Não queria acreditar quando ele se começou a aproximar. A boca dele era tudo que eu mais desejava no momento, mas tinha medo de tomar a iniciativa pois nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Nunca foi uma rapariga sociável. Mantinha-me no meu canto e tentava não fazer amigos, já que não sabia por quanto tempo ficaria._

_O meu primeiro beijo começou calmo, por mais que quisesse olhar nos olhos do Ed acabei por não os conseguir manter abertos. O beijo aumento de intensidade e o que antes era apenas um tocar suave de lábios tornou-se um beijo exigente e quente. As mãos do teu pai vagueavam entre o meu cabelo e pescoço. _

_Beijamo-nos o resto da tarde toda. Prometemos ficar juntos para sempre e que nada nunca nos iria separar. Ele jurou apes juntos que eu era a mulher da vida dele. A noite quando Edward me foi levar ao dormitório beijou suavemente os meus lábios e desejou-me boa noite. Saindo apos dar um breve beijo na minha testa. _

_Quando cheguei ao quarto Tanya e Jessica olharam-me de cima a baixo. O sorriso que trazia não enganava ninguém. Elas sabiam que algo se passava entre mim e o Ed. Eu, Isabella Swan tornei-me a competição das " Irmãs Más". _

_Quando acordei no dia seguinte, tomei consciência que seria ser o último dia que estaria com Edward já que ele partiria seixa-feira bastante cedo. Como queria-mos ficar a sós escapulimo-nos para o quarto que Edward ocupava, onde passamos a tarde toda._

-E foi ai que tu vieste parar dentro da minha barriga.

-Como é que foi mãe, a tua primeira vez. Doeu? O pai foi carinhoso contigo?

-Eu não queria, mas eu conto-te.

_Estávamos deitados na cama do teu pai, apenas abraçados. Eu queria muito beija-lo, mas ele em momento algum demostrou o mesmo interesse. As mãos dele vagueavam pelo meu corpo, a sua boca dando pequenos beijos na minha cabeça e no meu pescoço. Eu sentia um enorme calor, bem tu sabes. _

Renesmee acenou com a cabeça, provavelmente lembrando-se dos seus momentos com Jake.

_Levantei a minha cabeça e olhei para ele, os nossos olhos cruzaram-se mais uma vez e eu fui aproximando-me do teu pai. A partir dai, foi uma explosão. Chegou um momento em que apenas os beijos não chegavam queríamos mais. Acariciei as costas do teu pai, ouvindo-o gemer o meu nome, pouco depois estávamos os dois sem camisola. O cheiro dele, o calor da sua pele é algo que nunca vou conseguir esquecer. Edward desceu pequenos beijos pelo meu pescoço até chegar ao topo dos meus seios. Gemendo e grunhindo o meu nome Edward beijou e mordeu cada ínfimo centímetro da minha pele. _

_Nessa altura o meu corpo fervia de tao quente que eu estava. Retribui o favor e beijei e mordi o corpo do Edward, apenas em roupas íntimas, arfávamos de tão quentes. Quando o meu sutiã escorregou pelos meus braços senti vergonha porque nunca tinha estado nua na frente de ninguém. Nesse momento pensei que Edward desistiria do que estava a fazer. Pois ficou tempos, que na altura pareceram infinitos, a observar e avaliar o meu corpo. Tentei tapar-me mas Edward não deixou. Quando voltou para cima de mim os beijos e toques tornaram-se muito mais exigentes. _

_A boca ele tocou os meus seios, acariciando o meu mamilo suavemente, Edward também era inexperiente e isso notava-se nos seus toques. Os toques foram progredindo e o nosso calor aumentando. Sentia-me completamente pronta para ele de tanto que o desejava. O meu corpo implorava por caricias mais ousadas. Edward desceu a sua mão até a junção das minhas pernas, o seu toque leve despertou em mim uma leoa pronta a atacar. Beijei-o ferozmente agarrando-me aos seus suaves cabelos e arranhando levemente as suas costas. Gemi como nunca antes ao senti-lo penetra-me com um dedo. Nunca me esquecerei desse momento. Levei a minha mão ao seu órgão pulsante, ainda sobre a boxer. Sentia-me quente e molhada. Levando as suas mãos á lateral da minha cueca Edward pergunta se pode continuar._

_-Bella amor, posso tirar?_

_Apenas acenei e senti a minha roupa intima deslizar por entre as minhas pernas. Edward subiu sobre mim, beijando-me intensamente. Sentia-o pulsar entre as minhas pernas fazendo-me gemer e enroscar-me mais nele, procurando atrito. Iniciamos uma dança lenta na procura da satisfação. _

_-Bella eu quero te tanto meu amor. O meu corpo treme só de pensar em ti, és tudo que eu mais preciso e quero amor. _

_-Oh Edward faz-me tua, quero sentir-te._

_Edward retirou a última peça que nos separava. E deslisou lenta e carinhosamente para o meu interior. Senti um pequeno desconforto quando encontrou a minha barreira, beijou-me e investiu mais forte em mim, rompendo definitivamente o que o impedia de continuar. Amamo-nos muito gemendo, suspirando e beijando-nos. Cada movimento dele fazia-me aproximar do êxtase, encontramo-lo juntos pouco tempo depois. _

_-Bella, estas bem? – Perguntou carinhosamente quando gemi ao senti-lo abandonar o meu corpo. _

_ O resto da tarde, foi passado no meio de abraços beijos e caricias. Quando anoiteceu abandonamos o quarto e fomos jantar juntamente com todos os outros. _

_No dia seguinte despedimo-nos com beijos apaixonados e promessas de ficarmos juntos para o resto da eternidade. Lembro-me das palavras exatas dele. _

_"Bella, promete-me que não vais fugir. Promete que quando eu voltar estarás aqui a minha espera. Eu vou passar um mês com o meu pai e volto rapidamente para meu amor. Não vás, nunca me abandones. Bella, eu amo-te mais do que o mundo. Vamos ser felizes juntos." Com mais um beijo e lagrimas nos olhos viu entrar no táxi e partir._

O tempo passou e nem uma notícia de Edward, dois meses depois da sua partida fiz anos, como tal sai da instituição, completamente desolada e usada. Pouco depois descobri-me gravida de ti, iniciei a minha vida, trabalhei para nós meu amor. E eduquei-te.

-Nunca o procuras-te, para lhe contar que estavas gravida mãe, ele não sabe que eu existo?

-Pouco depois de nasceres foi até a instituição onde o conhecera. Quando lá cheguei Esme recebeu-me de braços abertos. Ela também nunca soube que eu engravidei, suponho que se lhe contasse rapidamente ela perceberia que o bebé era de Edward, e eu não queria obriga-lo a estra vinculado a mim quando ele não me quis.

Esme contou-me que Edward chegaria naquele dia, o meu corpo todo tremeu. Ele poderia entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento. Arranjei desculpas esfarrapadas e sai de lá o mais rapidamente possível. Mal sai da porta um táxi para em frente a instituição do carro sai uma conhecida cabeleira ruiva. Escondi por trás de uma árvore e observei-o. Estava mais lindo que nunca, a sua barba estava maior dando-lhe um especto sexy e maduro.

Quando entrou e fechou a porta eu saí de lá o mais rapidamente possível e voltei para a minha menina de olhos verdes.

- Então ele não sabe mesmo que eu existo.

-Temo que não querida.

-Como é que ele se chama?

-Edward Cullen, um dos advogados mais famosos da cidade.

-Estas a brincar, aquele advogado ruivo casado com aquela Barbie nojenta.

- Sim querida essa é Tanya, a mulher dele. No final, ela tinha razão acabou por casar com ele.

A conversa ficou por ai, Renesmee nunca mais me perguntou nada. Ela agora tinha um nome. E era grande o Suficiente para saber o que queria fazer. Quanto a mim, só me sobrava sonhar com o dia em que nos braços do meu amor me fiz mulher e iniciei a minha vida.

Poupara os detalhes sórdidos á minha filha. Como o momento em que a língua de Edward desceu em direção a sul do meu corpo, onde beijou e lambeu o centro das minhas pernas e me fez ver a lua e as estrelas em plena tarde. Língua maravilhosa, nunca encontrei outra assim. Ou quando retribui o prazer beijando e chupando o seu poderoso membro, regurgitando me de prazer quando o senti tremer e libertar-se, alcançando também ele o paraíso. Foi uma longa e cansativa tarde, mas sem qualquer tipo de dúvida a melhor da minha vida.

Eu amo o Edward sempre vou amar. Ele deu-me a melhor época da minha vida, embora curta. E de presente recebi ainda a minha Renesmee.

Eu tinha uma parte dele comigo e isso chegava-me. Claro que eu me perguntava o porque dele não ter voltado um mês depois, tal como prometera. Quem sabe um dia venha a descobrir. Agora vou dormir. Não sem antes dar um beijo na minha princesa linda.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais um dia de vida vazia, Tanya dorme a meu lado depois de "fazermos amor". Como se existisse amor entre nós. Pelo menos não da minha parte. O meu coração pertencera sempre a mesma pessoa. Aquela que me abandonou sem motivo aparente e que mesmo assim não deixa o meu coração.

O ar do quarto sufocava Edward, não era Tanya que ele queria ali. Não eram uns cabelos loiros que ele desejava sobra a sua cama, revoltos depois de um intenso momento de prazer. Não era um corpo demasiado roliço que desejava. Eras as suaves curvas da sua morena.

Bella, minha Bella. Onde estás tu meu amor?

Dirigindo-se para a enorme janela da sala, Edward recorda a semana mais feliz da vida dele. Estava cansado desta vida de fingir que o seu casamento era feliz. Tanya não lhe dava um filho com a desculpa de perder o seu "corpo perfeito" como a mesma tinha afirmado. Que a mesma era fútil ele já sabia. Mas quando aquelas palavras abandonaram a sua boca Edward quase teve um colapso nervoso.

_Totenham- Julho 2011_

_Estou cansado destas longas viagens! Porque que não posso ter pais normais que vivem no mesmo país! Já ficava contente se vivessem no mesmo continente!_

_Que eles decidam separar-se isso é com eles, mas eu não tenho que ser penalizado por isso. De Londres a Nova Iorque são no mínimo doze horas de viagem. Sempre que quero ver o meu pai espera-me doze horas de viagem! _

_ Estava perdido em pensamentos quando cheguei há porta da instituição onde a minha mãe trabalhava, ia passar uma passar uma lá. Era uma tradição de família, para que nunca esquece-se a sorte que tenho em ter um Pai e uma Mãe, mesmo que estejam distantes._

_Eu até gostava da ideia, as pessoas com quem a minha Mãe trabalhava eram muito simpáticas. Mas como não é bela sem senão, as "adoráveis" gémeas Jessica e Tanya adoravam a minha presença. Não me largavam um minuto numa tentativa obtusa de me conquistarem. Como se alguém conseguisse entrar no meu coração. Elas são as duas lindas. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão vazias de sentimentos. Para elas é sempre algo premeditado para que o final seja o esperado. E eu não gosto de pessoas assim._

_Foi alegre e docemente recebido pelas colegas da minha mãe. Já conhecia todos os adolescentes que viviam na instituição, todos menos uma. Isabella Swan, chegara a instituição a muito pouco tempo. A minha mãe contava-me que tinha pena dela pois andava sempre a trocar de instituição para instituição, era uma rapariga muito fechada. Que não falava muito nem demostrava sentimentos._

_Lembro-me de ter muita curiosidade de ver a tal menina de quem a minha mãe tanto falava. Quando a vi o meu mundo perdeu o eixo e caiu. Linda, Isabella era extremamente linda. Linda a um ponto que eu nunca vi. Os seus longos cabelos castanhos acariciavam-lhe o rosto numa subtil cortina. Os olhos de chocolate prenderam o meu olhar, de uma profunda tristeza que deles emanava. A beleza de Isabella Swan era sobrenatural. Como alguém conseguiu abandonar esta lindíssima criatura?_

_Fomos devidamente apresentados pela minha mãe, beijei suavemente a sua mão nunca afastando os meus olhos dos seus. Mesmo que quisesse não conseguia devido a intensidade dos mesmos. _

_Fui tão feliz nessa semana com Isabella Swan, Bella como o meu doce amor preferia ser chamado. Não sabia como reagir ao que estava a sentir, era muito novo para mim. Eu nunca tinha gostado tanto de uma rapariga como gostava de Bella. Aos poucos a dor foi substituída por alegria a amor no seu olhar. E eu saber que eu era o culpado disso fazia o meu coração fraquejar. _

_Sempre que Bella sorria o meu coração palpitava dentro do meu peito. Eu amava a Bella … corrigindo eu amo a Bella com todo o meu coração. _

_ Ainda sonho todas as noites com o seu olhar e recordo todos os dias aquela tarde onde a fiz mulher nos meus braços. Desejava tanto encontra-la. Deixava o meu mundo para trás se tivesse a oportunidade_

_Recordo o meu primeiro beijo, nosso primeiro beijo. Foi numa calma tarde de Julho. Convenci a minha mãe a deixar-me ir passear com Bella a um pequeno jardim que existia perto da instituição. A princípio relutante mas sem conseguir negar-me o pedido, advertiu-me que se algo acontece-se a Bella que iria ficar de castigo para o resto da eternidade. Passamos uma relaxante tarde sentados de baixo de uma gigantesca árvore. Como um típico de adolescente com as hormonas em reboliço, o desejo de tocar o corpo de Bella era tão grande que a única forma que vi de o poder fazer sem ser descarado foi fazer-lhe cocegas. Bem, o resultado foi acima das espectativas. Bella desastrada como era conseguiu tropeçar nos seus próprios pés, resultado caiu trazendo-me consigo que aterei sobre o seu corpo. E que corpo. Atraindo-me com um íman Os lábios entreabertos de Bella chamavam por mim. _

_Quando os meus lábios tocaram nos dela uma explosão aconteceu no meu interior alastrando o fogo do meu coração por todo o meu corpo. Desejoso de mais, mais beijo, mais Bella, entreabri os meus lábios, e aprofundei a minha língua na boca dela. Tão doce. _

_Acariciei o cabelo e pescoço de Bella, o suave mar castanho que a envolvia criava uma atmosfera romântica e sensual. Naquele momento soube que o meu coração lhe pertenceria pelo resto da eternidade. _

_O que aconteceu de facto, mas a sua presença não aquece mais o meu corpo nas noites frias de Londres. _

_Não quero culpar o meu Pai pelo que me separou de Bella, ele não teve culpa de adoecer, e eu não seria capaz de o abandonar doente num continente diferente, longe da família e dos amigos. _

_Quando chegamos a porta do seu dormitório beijei suavemente a sua doce boca. Desejoso de mais. O meu corpo fervia de desejo por Bella. Queria sentir o toque das suas mãos em mim. O calor que o seu corpo exala junto do meu. Retirei a roupa para me deitar, fechei os olhos e tentei dormir, mas tudo que a minha mente pensava era em Bella e o meu corpo parecia concordar. Escorreguei a minha mão até o meu membro e pensei em Bella. _

_Satisfeito adormeci e sonhei com a minha menina dos olhos de chocolate. _

_Na manha seguinte a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em aproveitar o meu réstio de tempo com a minha menina, antes de viajar para ver o meu pai. Trouxe-a para o meu quarto onde poderíamos estar mais a vontade. Nunca na minha vida senti tanto prazer como na última tarde que passei na companhia de Bella. As suas mãos sobre o meu corpo, os seus gemidos e suspiros de prazer. O calor dos nossos corpos enlaçados numa dança sensual. A sua doce boca em mim. _

_Quando parti no dia seguinte vi a tristeza voltar aos olhos do meu amor, não podia fazer nada tinha que ver o meu pai, fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que o vira. _

_Saí da casa da esperança, com esperança de lá voltar e encontrar a minha doce princesa a minha espera. Infelizmente o destino pregou-nos uma partida e eu não pode retornar na data marcada._

_O meu pai fora mordido por uma cobra venenosa no Central Park, como estava internado no hospital não o podia deixar sozinho. _

_Três meses depois voltei a Londres com a minha menina na cabeça e saudades no coração, foi diretamente para a instituição depois de doze horas de voo. Poderia não estra com o melhor dos aspetos, mas tudo que eu queria era ver a minha menina olhos de chocolate. _

_Quando lá cheguei foi recebido pela minha mãe que me abraçava docemente, seguido das gémeas. Procurei ao redor pelos olhos cor de chocolate, mas não os encontrei onde quer que fosse._

_-Mãe onde esta Bella?_

_Os olhos da minha mãe perderam parto do sorriso._

_-Querido a Bella foi embora. Ela fez dezoito anos, como tal ela podia abandonar a instituição. Ainda tentei que ela ficasse um pouco mais. Pelo menos até tu chegares. Ela negou, abandonou a instituição sem deixar sequer contacto._

_Senti o meu mundo ruir nesse instante. Ela abandonou-me, foi embora sem sequer pensar em mim. Não fez o que prometera. Ela prometeu que estaria aqui a minha espera. Ela prometeu. _

_Cai de joelhos no meio da sala de estar. Senti o vazio corroer-me. Ela não sentia o mesmo que eu. Não quis sequer saber de mim. Nem uma forma de a contactar deixou. Cortou qualquer tipo de ligação com ela. Chorrei desesperadamente com uma mãe que perde um filho. Ou como um homem que perdeu a mulher da sua vida._

_Desesperado sai e percorri a cidade toda a pé, á procura dela. Pensando que iria encontra-la no vira da próxima esquina. Cheguei casa quase na manha seguinte sem sucesso._

_Os meses que se seguiram foram desesperantes. A tristeza abalou-me por completo deixando-me em estado vegetativo. Procurando em casa mulher os olhos de chocolate da minha menina._

_Um ano passou e eu desisti de a encontra. Ela não me queria, prova irredutível do porque dela ter ido embora. _

_Voltei a casa um ano depois, imaginem a minha aflição ao saber que a minha Bella abandonara o local a poucos minutos. O seu cheiro ainda permanecia no ar, ou então apenas uma partida de um coração apaixonado como o meu. Esme conta-me que quando lhe disse que eu chegaria nesse dia que Isabella saíra rapidamente inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada. Ainda sai e procurei por ela, mas nunca a encontrei._

_Tanya aproximou-se muito de mim nessa altura. Expliquei-lhe que não a amava. Que Bella era a dona do meu coração, do meu corpo, da minha alma. Tanya afirmou que não importava que ela amava pelos dois._

_ O tempo foi passando mas os meus sentimentos nunca mudaram. Acabei o meu curso de Advocacia e tornei-me um dos melhores advogados da cidade. Com Tanya ao meu lado como minha mulher conquistei os tribunais de Londres. _

Hoje, pois passava poucos segundos da meia-noite, é treze de Setembro e pelas minhas contas Bella faz trinta e cinco anos. Ao fim de dezassete anos eu ainda não a consegui esquecer. E como estas dezassete datas comprei uma prenda para ela que guardo no meu escritório no cofre. No primeiro ano trouxe-lhe uma pequena camisola de recordação de NY. No ano seguinte uma pulseira a dizer " Eu amo-te". Ao terceiro ano um anel de compromisso. Com o meu primeiro emprego comprei-lhe uma pequena viagem para dois a irlanda. No ano seguinte um anel de noivado que desejava colocá-lo no seu dedo. Ao sexto ano uma aliança de casamento. No ano seguinte uma pequena pulseira de Bebé. O meu desejo de ser pai crescia a paço galopante. Um ano depois uns brincos de brilhantes. O meu negócio corria as mil maravilhas e a possibilidade de lhe oferecer algo melhor alegrava-me. Mesmo que as prendas ficassem no meu cofre. Ao chegar ao nono ano ofereci-lhe e um medalhão com o Brazão da família. Para festejar dez anos de amor comprei-lhe um colar de perolas brancas, bordas em fio de ouro. Onze anos passados e um anel de safiras enfeitaria o seu dedo. No ano seguinte uma pulseira para condizer com os brincos. Com a vitória de um grande caso no dia do seu aniversário comprei-lhe um lindíssimo colar de diamantes. Com certeza sairíamos para festejar esses dois grandes acontecimentos. Catorze anos de amor, um vestido de gala abraçaria o seu delicado corpo, no jantar romântico que prepararia para nós. Quinze anos de amor, uma lindíssima viagem as maldivas. No aniversario do seu trigésimo terceiro aniversario colocaria uma linda tornozeleira, que colocaria no seu corpo enquanto a amava e acariciava o seu corpo.

Este ano comprei-lhe uns brincos em diamante negro e branco faria conjunto com o seu colar.

Tanya nem sonha que eu o faço. Ela sabe que eu nunca esquecerei Bella e ela aceita esse facto. Todo que ela queria era sair da instituição e estabilizar a sua vida. Jessica não teve a mesma sorte, acabou os seus dias com uma agulha enviada no braço. Tanya ficou desolada pois não imaginava que a sua irmã fosse toxicodependente.

Deite-me na minha cama e desejei que fosse outro corpo que me abraçasse essa noite.

Mais uma normal manha na vida de Edward Cullen. Atolado de casos para defender, Edward lê atentamente o caso de Rosalie Hale, amiga de infância que quer acusar Aro Volturi de assedio sexual.

Aro é um importante magnata publicitar, conhecido pelas suas campanhas ousadas. É o número um na indústria. Rose trabalhou com ele como modelo para uma campanha de _jeans_ de uma marca mundialmente conhecida.

Quando a campanha terminou Aro convidou Rose para jantar. Jantar esse negado por Rosalie afirmando ser casada e feliz. Desgostosa da resposta Aro ameaçou Rose, que se a mesma não aceitasse o convite que nunca mais trabalharia no mundo da publicidade.

Rose amiga de infância de Edward apresentou-lhe o caso que foi automaticamente aceita, não só pela amizade que nutria pela amiga de tantos anos, como também por o caso em si. Já que derrotar Aro em tribunal era um dos grandes objetivos de Edward,

-Sr. Cullen, está aqui uma jovem menina que gostaria de falar consigo. Não tem hora marcada e diz que é pessoal. O que faço?

Uma menina, o que será que quer comigo? Ainda para mais um assunto pessoal!

-Mande-a entrar Lauren.

-Com certeza Sr. Cullen.

Ainda olhando para os papéis Edward ouve a porta abrir, respondendo automaticamente.

-Boa tarde faça o favor de se sentar.

Quando finalmente olha em frente o seu mundo para e mais uma vez e destrói-se em milhares de pedaços. Na sua frente está uma cópia exta de Isabella Swan apenas com uma pequena diferença no lugar dos olhos castanho chocolate encontram-se uns azuis esverdeados. Acompanhando a menina encontra-se com rapaz com aproximadamente dezoito dezanove anos. Alto, moreno e musculado.

-Boa tarde Sr. Cullen o meu nome é Renesmee. Eu gostava de falar consigo um pouco se não for incomodar.


End file.
